Unexpected Miracles
by Alyssa625
Summary: This is mainly a story about Lucy.It's different than most stories not the same Lucy and Kevin having a baby story.Please R
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fic.I know Lucy and Kevin are together but I wanted to be different.Please R&R.Oh and just pretend that Jeremey isn't a loser and he's nice and everything.  
  
It was a perfect January night.It was a Saturday and Lucy Camden was snuggled up with her boyfriend Jeremey Davis on her couch watching movies.They had been going out for 5 months and were madly in love.They were only 17 but had big plans.They wanted to get married someday after highschool.It was an instant attraction for them 5 months ago in September.Jeremey had just moved to Glenoak, CA with his family and started to go to the same school as Lucy.Jeremey was six foot 3 and had brown hair and brown eyes.Lucy was only five foot 6 and had a brown/redish died hair and ocean blue eyes.After going out for 4 months they decided to take their relationship up another step.Using protection they had sex at a motel.Both were loyal and faithful to each other and didn't sleep around.They weren't cheaters or unfaithful to their partners.Right now they were happy.They had one and a half more years of high school left and then Jeremey had planned on becoming a carpenter and Lucy a social worker.They both had part time jobs.Jeremey worked at a restaurant and helped his uncle who was a mechanic and Lucy worked at a small clothing store in the local mall.  
  
Now back to the present.They were cuddling on the couch watching a romantic movie when Annie, Lucy's mother, walked in and cleared her throat."Yah mom" Lucy said."Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you that your father and I are going to be going to bed so..." Annie said, trying to hint something to her daughter."Okay mom, the movies almost over"Lucy said understanding that her mom was trying to tell her it was time for Jeremey to go."OK" Annie said as she walked upstairs.The movie ended several minutes later."Bye" Jeremey whispered.They kissed for a while then Lucy walked Jeremey to the door."I'll call you tomorrow after work" he told her."K, talk to ya tomorrow" Lucy said.Once Jeremey was gone she went up to bed.She shared a room with her 18 year old sister Mary.Lucy was one of seven children in the Camden family.Her family was a good family and had good kids.Her father Eric was a minister and her mother Annie a stay at home mom.She also had an older brother Matt, a younger brother Simon, and two younger twin brothers Sam and David.And of course her younger sister Ruthie. Jeremey also came from a good family.His father was an accountant and his mother also a stay at home mom.He had an older brother Jason and an older sister Natalie.  
  
The next morning Lucy woke up not feeling good.She rushed to the bathroom and threw up.I wonder what brought this on she thought.I hope I didn't catch anything.Her family was getting ready for church, the church at which her father preached."Are you almost ready?" Annie asked Lucy as she knocked on the bathroom door.Lucy walked out looking terrible."I'm not coming today.I'm not feeling good at all."Lucy moaned."Ok, are you sure you're going to be ok?"Annie asked."Yeah, I think it's just a 24 hour bug or something" Lucy said."Alright, well I'll see you after church.Feel better."Annie walked downstairs grabbing Sam on the way down.At that moment a sick feeling came over Lucy once again and she rushed to the toilet.She was still getting sick by the time her family returned from church.  
  
Lucy walked down into the kitchen to see her family eating lunch."Uhhh food" Lucy said looking away.She had stopped getting sick but was still feeling nautious."Are you sure you're okay sweetie" Annie asked looking sympathetically at her daughter."Yah, I think I'm just going to go to sleep I just came down for a drink." Lucy said.She got her water and went back to her room and slept for the whole afternoon.Jeremey called but Annie just took a message.She didn't want to wake her daughter.Lucy returned back downstairs around 8.She had a small morsel of food and more water.She was still exhausted which was unusual because she had slept practically all day.  
  
The next day Lucy was still feeling horrible.She had started throwing up at 6 in the morning and Annie decided to let her stay home from school.So she went back to sleep at 10 after throwing up til then and slept until four oclock.Lucy came downstairs to see Mary and Ruthie doing their homework at the kitchen table as Annie was preparing dinner."Are you feeling any better?"Annie asked."Not a bit"Lucy said."Maybe we should take you to the hospital" Annie suggested."If it were a 24 hour bug it would be over or at least be getting better by now.And if it's the flu you would have a fever too and theres no sign of one"Ruthie pointed out."That is true.I think we should go stop at emerge tonight.I don't want you to miss any more school."Annie said."Just give me at least one more day."Lucy said."You just hate the hospital" Mary laughed."So" Lucy snapped."Whoa, don't spaz"Mary said offended.Lucy ate a bit of supper that night and called Jeremey before going to bed at 7.  
  
The next day Lucy woke up feeling nautious at 7.She ate some saltine crackers and decided she would go to school.At school she still didn't feel better but had to put up with it during a long, boring English period.Jeremey met her at lunch.She didn't eat anything they just talked."So maybe we could watch a movie tonight or something if you're feeling ok"Jeremey said."Ok, I'll see how I feel and I'll call you" Lucy said as the bell rang.That night Jeremey came over and they watched tv.Lucy fell asleep on Jeremey's shoudler.He carried her up to her room and said bye to Eric who was in the kitchen.Eric liked Jeremey.He was ok, he worked, was nice, did good in school, and was a good person.  
  
As the next few days passed Lucy still didn't seem to feel better.Although her nautiousness seemed to go away by lunch she still was exhausted by 7 which was unusual.It was a Friday morning and Lucy came downstairs.She sat down at the table across from her mother."Oh my god what is that smell" Lucy said."I don't smell anything"Annie said looking at Lucy strangely."It's really strong and it's coming from you.Are you wearing perfume?Lucy said."No..."Annie said."Well you had to have put something on.I can smell it really good."All I used today was soap and shampoo like I always do.What's different today?They don't have a strong smell"Annie said.Mary trudged into the kitchen grabbing a bagel and sitting down at the table."Mare, can't you smell that!?"Lucy said."What?"Mary questioned."That strong smell.It must be soap because thats all mom said she used today."Lucy said as if Mary was crazy because she couldn't smell anything."I don't smell anything?What's the matter with you?"Mary said.Lucy was confused.At school she could barely stand to breath.Any perfume or anything seemed so strong.No one else was bothered by it.After a month of feeling the same Lucy decided to secretly see a doctor.She hoped there wasn't anything wrong with her.At first she just ignored it but all the unusual things became daily.After missing her period that month Lucy decided to go to the doctors. 


	2. Nightmares Become Reality

She waited in the hospital waiting room.She had just seen a doctor and had got blood taken.When the doctor called Lucy into his office he confirmed her worst fear.She was pregnant.But that wasn't all.It would have been hard to see anything at one month, but Lucy would be considered a special pregnancy.In eight months she would have 4 babies.She was pregnant with quadrooplets.After receiving vitamins and pamplets she got into her car.She drove to a park and sat in the car and cried.She would have to visit the doctor every 2 weeks since she having quadrooplets.She had made another appointment for the following second Saturday with her doctor who coincidentally was her uncle.He promised her wouldn't tell her parents or anyone else but advised her to tell them.First she had to tell Jeremey.Of course he was the father, she had only ever slept with him.She was terrified though.She knew he was a good person but how would he react to being a father.Especially one to four kids.Many men left their girlfriends when they found out that they were pregnant.She just prayed that Jeremey would be different.And what would her parents say.After all the sex talks they had with her.They would go crazy.They might kick her out.She wouldn't be able to support herself and one baby let alone four.She spent the rest of the afternoon watching people at the park and thought how her life was over.She had made the biggest mistake of all, her life was now ruined.  
  
No matter how nervous she was she had to tell Jeremey.He was working tonight so she made plans with him to meet her at the promenade tomorrow.So tomorrow after church at 1 oclock she met Jeremey at Pete's pizza.They ate lunch and then decided to go for a walk.They ended up at the duckpond.They sat down on a bench."I need to tell you something"Lucy said looking straight into Jeremeys eyes."Ok.Good or bad?"Jeremey said as he grabbed Lucy's hands into his."Umm well, it depends on how you look at it.I don't think it's very good for right now"Lucy said."Ok...Just tell me"Jeremey said starting to get nervous as Lucy had said it wasn't a good thing.He gave her a reassuring smile.He just hoped that she wasn't breaking up with him."Ok, well you know how I haven't been feeling well lately" "Yah" Jeremeys voice quivered as he now feared Lucy was really sick."Well yesterday I went to the doctors to see what was wrong." "And" Jeremey said. " Wellllll...Ok I'll just say it.I'm pregnant.'Lucy spit out.Jeremey just stared at her in silence for what seemed to be an eternity.Lucy started to get terrified fearing that he would leave her there to raise 4 kids." "Well, I don't know what to say.Wow."Jeremey said in a shocked manner."Not wow.Bad, really bad.And that's not all.Lucy said."Don't tell me it's not mine"Jeremey said in a hurt voice."No, it's deffinatley yours.I've never been with anyone else.Jeremey sighed a sigh of relief."Ok, so what else did you want to tell me?Whatever it is I'm ready". "Ok, umm well come September, that is if things go alright, we'll have quadrooplets.Which is four babies" Lucy blurted out.Jeremey just sunk into the bench in shock.He started to zone out when he sat up.He kissed Lucy tenderly for a long time and then grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes."Lucy, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone ever before.I know this isn't what we expected but it happened for a reason and I want to have these babies with you and be a family.I will be with you every step of the way and I'll never leave you.I'll work really hard and save and we'll have to make it work because there's nothing else we can do.Lucy just stared into Jeremey's chocolate brown eyes.He was taking it really well.He was actually starting to smile."I can't believe we're having a baby , I mean babies together" Jeremey said as he hugged Lucy and picked her up and lightly spun her around."You're taking this surprisingly well.And what you said I mean, it sounds great, but lots of guys say that but in only a matter of weeks they're never seen again.And we're only 17.I don't think we're ready to be parents.I was thinking adoption or maybe aborion."Lucy said trying not to crash Jeremey's two minute dream."No way we can't put these kids up for adoption they're ours and you deffinatley can't get an abortion.Sorry I didn't mean to yell but what I said is the truth.I've never lied to you before and I'm not going to start.I'll be here for you every step of the way. "Jeremey, this is serious.This is the lives of four people we're talking about.Not to mention both of our lives.We're making a life long committment."Lucy said."I know and I am deffinatley willing to commit. I've loved you since the day we met.I can still become a carpenter and make the money until the babies are old enough that you can work or go to school.Please.Don't you love me?I want to be together and have these babies together."Jeremey pleaded."Hah, school.I won't be going to school, I most likely won't even be able to finish highschool let alone college or university.And of course I love you.I know we were planning on staying together after highschool but this is like a thing when you don't get to be with anyone else.This is like a marriage committment.Do you understand?"Lucy said."Of course I understand.It's funny that you mention marriage because that was exactly what I was thinking.We love each other, we're going to have these kids together, well hopefully, and you will finish highschool.Together I know we can do it.Even before I found out about this I wanted to marry you."Jeremey stared at Lucy hoping she would agree with him."Jeremey, I understand where you're coming from.I mean I would never want to put any of my children up for adoption or get an abortion but this isn't what I was hoping for.I was hoping to have kids after I had a job and was married.I do love you though and I can see a future with us.I'm not saying I'll never want to have kids.Just wait a bit." "Life is crazy.That's what's great about it, you never know what will happen and you have to go with the flow and deal with what you get.How many people get quadrooplets.This is a miracle. God wanted us to have these babies or he wouldn't have given them to us.He knows that we can make it work.Lucy please!"Lucy looked at Jeremey the man she loved.She did want to marry him and what he said about life made sense.You don't always get what you want.She thought carefully what this decision would do.It would change her life forever and there would be no going back.But she knew Jeremey and she knew he was a good person.If he took it this good just finding out he would only get better over time.With a sigh she smiled.She couldn't believe she was doing this.Something this big seemed right, perfect."I can't believe I'm doing this but ok."Lucy said starting to smile."Ok!?Ok!?Jeremey practically jumped off of the bench crying with happiness.He kissed Lucy again then looked down at her stomach and kissed it too, four times."I love you more than anything and I want to be with you forever and have a family and a marriage and everything"Jeremey cried.Somehow Lucy didn't regret her decision.She felt that with Jeremey with her, everything would be okay. 


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Hey nuthin much to say.PLease R&R...  
  
That night Lucy and Jeremey ate out, even though Jeremey was so excited he could hardly eat.Then they drove to the beach and walked down the shore, bare foot, holding hands as the sun set.They talked about everything.Where they would live, how they would support themselves and everything else that would have to do with the event that would drastically change their lives.Their excitement seemed to die down when they realized they would have to break the news to their parents."Let's just wait a while until we figure some things out before we let our parents know" Lucy said."We can show them how much we love each other and how responsible we are so when we tell them maybe they'll feel a bit better about it" Jeremey suggested.They walked back to Lucy's car and went home.  
  
It had been two weeks and they still hadn't told their parents.Very soon it would be hard to hide.It was a Sunday and Lucy had another doctors appointment.The appointment was at 10 in the morning. That was the same time as church.She told her mother that she had a really big science project and her partner had to work that afternoon so they had to work on it in the morning.Annie was a bit suspicious but let her daughter go since it was supposably for school.Lucy picked Jeremey up at his house at quarter to ten.They waited in the hospital waiting room.Ten minutes later they were called into Dr. Hastings office."Hi guys" Dr. Hastings (aka Lucy's uncle) welcomed his niece and her boyfriend warmly."Here Lucy you can get up here on the bed and lie down.Let's see how things are going." Dr. Hastings felt Lucy's stomach then got out some petroleum gelly and rubbed it on her stomach. "Ooh, that's cold" Lucy winced. "This won't hurt.In a few seconds you'll be able to see your babies for the first time.Just look at this screen." Hank informed them.They waited impatiently.Moments later a black and white picture appeared on the screen.It was impossible to make anything out.There was silence as Lucy and Jeremey focused on the screen trying to tell something apart."Um I'm sorry but I can't see anything" Jeremey said hoping Lucy wouldn't be mad.Dr. Hastings laughed."That's quite alright Jeremey.I myself couldn't tell what was the baby years ago.Mostly every first time father has trouble finding the baby"."Well that makes me feel better.I thought I was stupid or something." Jeremey sighed."Yeah, I don't want to sound like a bad mother or anything but I can't tell which things are the babies." Lucy admitted."Wait.I think I see an arm or a head or something" Jeremey said pointing to a small, grayish thing on the screen."That's not an arm or a head Jeremey, that's one of the babies.The whole body." Hank said. Jeremey's eyes grew wide."You mean that's one baby, not just a part of it!?" "Hehe.Yes Jeremey.That's one baby." Hank said. "But it's so small.I mean I know we're having quadrooplets, but still."Jeremey said."The baby is normal size for being only 1 month."Hank answered."Right now it's a fetus.Each fetus will grow into a baby.They will be small at first because there are four of them."Hank informed Jeremey. Lucy spoke up."Since they will be so small and premature, there is a good chance some of them might not...might not sur-survive right?" "Well, that's always a possibility.It depends on how premature they'll be.Most quadrooplets, even thought they are very rare, are born at around 6-7 months.Sometimes before and rarely after.I haven't heard of any quadrooplets being carried to full term." Lucy looked at Jeremey who also looked worried. Their appointment ended 20 minutes later.Hank gave them some more information on babies, especially quadrooplets and told them once again to tell their parents.He offered to be there to explain to Annie and Eric and Jeremey's parents about teen pregnancy and quadrooplets.They got a sonagram print out of their quadrooplets.Hank showed them where each baby was.A week later Lucy started wearing baggy shirts.Both of their parents still didn't know.They decided that they had to tell them and there's no time like the present.Jeremey was over one Sunday afternoon.Unexpectadly Lucy said that they had to tell her parents and that they should do it now. 


	4. Telling the Parents

Hey, I don't know a lot about babies so if some of this doesn't sound right it probably isnt.Thanx for all the reviews.Please R&R  
  
They gathered Eric and Annie in the living room.Both parents were worried.This had to be pretty big. E:Ok, we're ready. L:Well, you see we made this big mistake about a month ago. A: Alright. So what was this mistake? L: Uhh, well... There's no other way to say it.Jeremey and I are pregnant. Annie and Eric just slid down into the couch in a daze.No one said anything.The silence was starting to get creepy. Eric was the first one to speak.He jumped forward seething.Annie had to hold him back with great force. E: I'm going to kill you Jeremey! A: Eric! That's not going to help anything. Annie pulled Eric back down onto the couch.Eric bent over with his hands in his head. A: Lucy, how could you? Tears started to fill Annie's eyes. E: After all we've taught you.All the talks we've had and everything we said.Not only did you have pre-marital sex but you had it in highschool.And now look what happened.You've made the biggest mistake of your life. L: Maybe me and Jeremey having sex was a mistake but I don't appreciate you calling my babies a mistake! A: Babies? L: Oh yeah, there's more.We aren't just having one baby.We're having four,quadrooplets. Everyone was silent.Annie started to break down.She sunk into the couch and couldn't stop from crying.Eric's anger seemed to turn into sadness. E:Four? ( he barely whispered). L:Yeah.(trying to sound a bit more sympathetic). E: "Four?!" Eric repeated. Lucy nodded her head. A: Lucy, you don't know how disappointed I am with you right now.But I vowed I would never kick my kids out and I would help them through everything.Good and bad.So, I want you to know I'm here for you. Lucy smiled. L:Thanks mom ..  
  
Annie and Eric talked with Lucy and Jeremey for 2 more hours before they talked alone. They needed to figure out how things would work.They wanted to send Lucy to a special school for pregnant teens. E:Well, I think a special school would be good.I know that there's one only about 20 minutes away.Jeremey could pick her up after school every day.It's also good because there will be nurses and doctors there all the time. A:I think we should look into it.I'll phone tomorrow. E:We're going to make this work.No matter what. A:It isn't going to be easy.And definatley not cheap, but we can do this. Eric and Annie go up to bed, falling into a deep sleep, as if from this day on they would never get to sleep more than 2 hours a day. 


	5. the morning after the storm

Hye, umm got nothing to say just please R&R.  
  
The next morning was akward.Lucy didn't know how to talk to her parents.She still had to tell the rest of her family, not to mention Jeremeys parents.Since it was a school morning Lucy got ready and left for school with the rest of her siblings.She was nautious all morning but luckily didn't throw up.At lunch her and Jeremey finally had time to sit down and talk. J:So, did your parents say anything this morning? L:Nothing out of the ordinary.My brothers and sisters still don't know.When are we gonna tell your parents? J:I don't know.I'm surprised how well your parents acted. L:You think that was well? J:Well, I mean they didn't kick you out, or kill me.And they said that they'll be there for us.Things are going to be ok. L:I guess so.How do you think your parents are going to react? J:I have no idea.I can only hope. L:I'm off of work tonight at 7:30, maybe we could tell them tonight.I mean its going to be hard to hide it any longer.And it's better to just get it over with. J:I was supposed to go help my uncle tonight, but I'll tell him I have something important to do. (The bell rang) L:I have to get to class, but I'll call you once I get home from work. J:K, luv you.Be careful at work.No heavy lifting. L:(laughs)promise.You're so protective. They kiss then leave for their classes.  
  
Lucy got home from work then called Jeremey.He told her to come over.Once Lucy got there Jeremey rushed her up to his room. L:Are you okay? J:No, I'm freaking out.I don't think I can do this.Maybe we should just leave them a note instead. L:No we have to tell them.In person.Let's go now and get it over with.The sooner the better. Lucy pulled Jeremey out of his room and downstairs.  
  
Lucy and Jeremey told his parents the same thing they told Annie and Eric.Although after freaking out they didn't calm down.After a lot of screaming Jeremey drove Lucy home.When he got back to his house his parents said one last thing before going upstairs to their room.They told him that he had disgraced their family and they didn't even want to look at him.Jeremey couldn't take this and he went upstairs and started packing as much clothes as he could.He took all of the money he had saved up and left.He knocked on his uncle's apartment door at midnight.After telling him the whole story his uncle left him to go to sleep in the spare bedroom.His uncle, who was his fathers brother, was much more understanding.He felt like Lucy's parents.Not being married or having any kids himself he didn't know what it felt like, but he graciously let Jeremey stay with him, for as long as he would need to. 


	6. Going to a new school can be hard

Hey guys..thnx for all the reviews.Please keep R&R...:)  
  
Lucy never went to school the next day because her morning sickness was bad.Jeremey thought that was the reason why so he went to her house straight after school. Lucy answered the door. L:Hey.(They kissed).Come in.  
  
J:How are you feeling?  
  
L:A bit better now.I still have a head ache though.Did your parents calm down?  
  
J:I wouldn't know.I left.My uncle's letting me stay with him for as long as I need.  
  
L:Omg, are you serious?You are going home though right?  
  
J:No way.My parents told me I was a disgrace and that they didn't even want to look at me.I'm never going back.Once the babies are born we can get a place of our own.  
  
L:So you're just going to ignore you parents and forget them?Don't you think you just need to give them time to calm down?  
  
J:No, I've made my mind up.As far as I'm concerned I have parents no more.My uncle is great though, he's like a father figure.  
  
L:Well, my mom and I talked and she told me that you could move in with us while I'm pregnant and we could live in the attic.  
  
J:Really?Your parents don't hate me?  
  
L:Well, I don't think they liked you too much when we told them.But it wasn't just your fault it was mine too.They've gotten used to the idea and they know that we love each other.  
  
J:Well living together would make sense.I told you I'd be there every step of the way and every step involves waking up with you to hold your hair back while you get sick.I'll be there for support and encouragment.  
  
L:I love you.Move in as soon as possible.She's not excited about it, but for the rest of the time she has left at home Mary is going to have to share a room with Ruthie.  
  
J:Hehe.I'm sure she can't wait.It's not like I have a lot of stuff so I can probably move in in about an hour.  
  
L:Perfect.How about this weekend because Mary will have to move her stuff out?  
  
J:Sounds great.I can't stay long tonight because my uncle really needs some help.I just wanted to see you and talk to you. They kissed for a while before breaking apart.Jeremey placed his hand on her stomach which was now a bump at 2 months.  
  
J:I love you.Hopefully see you tomorrow at school.  
  
L:Love you too.I hope I can go to school too.I hate morning sickness.  
  
The week passed slowly.Lucy's morning sickness didn't seem to subside, but she started to get used to getting up an hour earlier to kneel over the toilet.On Saturday morning Jeremey brought his suitcase of clothes over.The two beds in Lucy's room were pushed together to make one big one for her and Jeremey.Of course the only thing they were allowed to do in the bed was to sleep.  
  
Annie's making lunch.Lucy and Jeremey sit down at the table. A:So, I called that school for pregnant teens last night.I talked to them for a while and it sounds perfect.You will be able to go to school there like you normally do.Your father said he would drive you every morning before work and I'm sure Jeremey or Mary wouldn't mind picking you up after school.  
  
L:Sounds good.(In a sad voice).  
  
A:Come on, things won't be that bad.  
  
L:For you maybe.I'm being sent to a different school where I won't be able to see my friends and soon I'll be so big I probably won't be able to stand up.  
  
A:You'll make new friends there and you'll still be able to see your friends after school.And I'm sure you knew when you got into this that you'd be getting larger.Especially in your special condition.  
  
L:Yeah, I know.I'm just scared.I thought about all the expences these babies will have and me and Jeremey definatley don't make that much together.And seeing as soon I won't be able to work Jeremey will be the only one making money.  
  
A:You never let me finish talking about this new school.You never heard one of the best parts.While being educated on babies and the regular curriculum you'll also be able to make a bit of money doing small things at the school.  
  
L:Really(sounding a bit happier).  
  
A:Yeah.They teach you about pregnancy and babies, but you'll also get your normal education.I never knew these schools were this great  
  
L:That's for sure.I guess it could be ok.  
  
A:So I can phone and get you in?  
  
L:Yah.Can you try to get me in as soon as possible.At school I have to wear these maternity clothes that are so not in style.At least at this new school I'll fit in. Annie smiled at her daughter.  
  
A:See things are going to work out.  
  
The following Monday Lucy started at her new school.Her first day went surprisingly well. She made two new friends.The classes were interesting and she hardly had any homework but voluntarily read books about babies. 


	7. The surprise

Hey sorry its all crowded together.I tried spacing it out but when it showed up on here then it was all together again.Please keep R&R....  
  
A month passed and Lucy and Jeremey sat in the waiting room at the hospital for their 3 month check up.Both of them were doing good in school and doing a good job at saving money.Minutes later they were called into Dr. Hastings office.Lucy knew the drill.She layed down on the table and pulled her shirt up and undone the zipper on her jeans.Her stomach was getting rounder and rounder.The cold gel was rubbed on her stomach and moments later the babies appeared on the screen.Her and Jeremey had gotten better at making the babies out from all of the black, white and gray.The four heads were seen.There were two placentas so there would be two sets of identical babies.The genders couldn't be told yet.Hank said maybe in a month or two they would be able to find out but not yet.A fast swishing heart beat was heard.Actually it was 4 heart beats so it was hard to make out one from another.The sound scared Jeremey at first.Once he knew what is was he relaxed and smiled at the sound of his babies heart beats.He thought they were faster than a normal heart beat but Dr. Hastings explained that that was normal for babies.The appointment ended and they got another sonagram picture.  
  
L:I don't know but I'm worried.He gets home from work and leaves.I don't know where.He doesn't take a vehicle so it can't be far away.What if he's cheating.I mean look how big I am.  
  
M:(Mary)Come on Jeremey wouldn't cheat on you.He's probably just going to see a friend or over to his uncle's.  
  
L:If it was a friend he would be able to tell me.And also if he was going to his uncles.Its somewhere he doesn't want me to know about.  
  
M:Give it some time.The truth will come out.Its probably nothing. Jeremey walks in at that moment.  
  
J:Hey.  
  
L:Where have you been?  
  
J:Out in the garage.I have a surprise for you.Come on.  
  
M:(whispers)See its a surprise that means that its something good.  
  
L:There are such things as bad surprises. She walks out of the house with Jeremey.  
  
L:Where are we going?  
  
J:Its a surprise, in the garage.Close your eyes and take my hand. Jeremey led her into the garage and stopped. J:Ok wait one second. He goes and takes a few big old sheets off of 4 new wooden cribs.  
  
J:Ok, open your eyes.  
  
L:(Just stares)Oh my god.  
  
J:I made them myself.It took a while.I spent a lot of my shop classes planning them out.That's why I've been gone after work lately.Which I know you were worrying about and no I wasn't cheating on you.You know I never would.  
  
L:(Lucy kisses Jeremey)Sweetie this is the best surprise ever.I can't believe you made these by yourself.  
  
J:Well I wanted to make something for my kids.And seeing as cribs are expensive and we needed 4 I thought I could make them.All we need to do is paint something on the ends once we find out the sex of each baby.Like pink hearts for a girl and dinosaurs for a boy.  
  
L:You're the best.(She hugs him).I'm sorry I thought you were cheating.I guess it's just my hormones and of course how I look right now.  
  
J:You look beautiful so you have no reason to worry.  
  
L:I'm fat.  
  
J:You're not fat, you're pregnant.If you were fat every part of you would be fat.The only thing, umm larger is your stomach.  
  
L:Thanks for trying to make me feel better.You know that we're going to go through this every day until I have these babies.Of course after I'll be fat too.  
  
J:Women(laughing). Lucy looks at the cribs and her and Jeremey talk some more. 


	8. Girls, Boys, or Both?

Hey umm got nuthin to say just please R&R...:)  
  
Finally the day came that they would find out.They waited anxiously until Dr. Hastings called them into his office.  
  
DrH:So guys, are we still finding out the babies' genders today.  
  
L&J:Yes!  
  
DrH:Ok lets see how everything else is first.  
  
They hear the heart beats again and get another sonagram picture printout.Then, after Lucy has wiped the cold gel off and is sitting in a chair Dr. Hastings sits down.  
  
DrH:Ok, so the babies are doing fine.Lucy you should start to feel them kick any day now so don't be surprised when they do.  
  
L:Ok.  
  
DrH:As for the genders.I'm sure you'll be very happy to know that there is one set of identical boys and one set of identical girls. Jeremey and Lucy kiss and hug.  
  
J:Omg what could be more perfect.  
  
L: I just can't believe we'll have two girls and two boys.We can dress them identical, the girls in dresses and when they're older I can do their hair and...  
  
J:This could go on for hours we better get home.  
  
DrH:Congratulations.I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon.Julie's still surprised that she's going to be a great aunt.  
  
L:Thanks for everything Uncle Hank.  
  
DrH: No problem.My family is important to me, especially when they're my patients.Don't forget to make an appointment with the nurse for the second following Saturday from today.\  
  
J:We won't.Thanks bye. Jeremey and Lucy couldn't stop smiling all day.At dinner they were going to announce the genders of their quadrooplets.  
  
Annie bothered them for the rest of the afternoon but Lucy and Jeremey insisted that she wait until dinner to find out the babies sexs just like everyone else.Finally dinner time came.Everyone was seated around the table and they had just said grace.Usually everyone would be digging into their food but tonight every just watched Lucy and Jeremey.  
  
Ruthie: So how long do we have to stare at you guys before you tell us if I'm having nieces or nephews or both?  
  
L:I thought that was why you guys were waiting.Are you sure you don't want to wait until after supper to find out?  
  
Everyone:NO!  
  
L:Haha.Ok well as you already know Jeremey and I will be having two sets of identical twins.  
  
J:One of the sets is boys..  
  
L:And the other girls.  
  
The room erupted with congratulations, small screams of excitement, and just plain happiness.Throughout the whole dinner they discussed possible baby names and everything else.  
  
Lucy and Jeremey were upstairs in their room on the bed looking through baby name books when Lucy sat up quickly holding her stomach.  
  
J:Are you ok!?  
  
L:Yeah.One of the babies just kicked for the first time.  
  
J:Are you serious?:)  
  
L:Here feel.(She grabs his hand and places it on the left side of her stomach).  
  
J:(looks amazed)Thats our baby?  
  
L:Yah.Isn't it...  
  
J:There aren't words to explain it.  
  
They lie down feeling the babies kicking for a while until they fall asleep in each others arms. 


	9. Names are important

Hey thnx for the reviews...I'm not a baby expert so some things might not sound right..Please R&R :)  
  
Lucy reached 6 months and everything was still going good and surprisingly she was still pregnant.She was very big now and was ordered to stay in bed as much as possible.They threw Lucy a surprise baby shower two weeks ago because they didn;t know how pre-mature the babies would be.They got a lot of great things.With the 4 cribs ,changing tables, and dressers the attic was crowded.Lucy had went shopping for baby clothes before that and since she couldn't go out shopping anymore she used catalogues to shop out of.  
  
Surprisingly Lucy reached 7 months without having the babies.This was rare, very rare.Doctors thought something might be wrong, but everything was ok, the babies were actually really healthy considering they were quadrooplets.They were practically the same size as normal babies would be at 7 months, although Lucy was oversized.Other than having to run out a lot for Lucy's cravings, Jeremey was ok too.Days went by very slowly.It was possible that any day Lucy could go into labor.Everyone was very cautious.They couldn't stress Lucy or make her do anything.Everything the babies would need was set up in the attic.There was loads of clothes folded up in their dressers, a good stock of diapers and wipes that might last for a few days, and each crib had nice bedding in it.There was a Winnie the Pooh bedding, a dinosaur one, a teddy bear one, and one with Noahs ark on it.  
  
Jeremey and Lucy were in the living room watching tv.  
  
J:Hey I thought of some names I like.  
  
L: Ok (turns off the tv).Tell me them.I thought of some too.Of course I don't want to officially name the babies until after they're born and we can see what they look like.  
  
J:Yeah, but just to have some names we like lined up so they don't have to go long without names.Well for boys I like the names Christopher, Sean, and Dylan.I like some others but those are my favorites.  
  
L: Those are nice.I like Christopher it was one of my choices too.  
  
J:Good, at least we can agree on one name.Now for girls I like the names Emma, Danielle, Jenna, and Hailey.I'm not as good with girls names.  
  
L:No they're cute.I like Emma a lot too and Hailey.Danielle and Jenna are okay.I also like Karley,Olivia, Kelsey, and Kenneddy.And for boys other than Christopher I like Austin, Colten,Mackenzie and Chase.  
  
J: Those are cute.I don't think we'll have a big problem with agreeing on names.  
  
L:I doubt it.I love picking out names.There are so many cute ones. 


	10. The Time Has Come

Please R&R :)  
  
Lucy reached 8 months and two weeks where everything she did felt very exhausting.She constantly had to go to the bathroom and it felt like the babies were having kick-a-thons inside of her.Jeremey tried to spend as much time with Lucy as he could but also tried to work so he could make more money.Lucy had doctors appointments once a week.Each baby was still doing pretty good and was healthy.  
  
Lucy was feeling pretty good one morning and was up to going downtown.Her and Jeremey were going to go down to the promenade for an ice cream.They walked downstairs to find Annie cleaning up the kitchen.There was splatters of baby food all over and Sam and David sitting in their highchairs covered in the same food, big smiles on their faces. A:Hey you two.  
  
L:Looks like Sam and David weren't too hungry.  
  
A:Well, this definitley isnt the first time I've went through this.Some days they just get crazy.You'll get to go through this soon.  
  
L:One thing I can wait for.Well Jeremey and I are going to go downtown for a bit, we'll be back later.  
  
J:Do you want some help cleaning this up before we leave?  
  
A:No I'll be fine you two have fun.But be careful Luce you aren't in the best condition.  
  
L:I know mom.We'll be back in a few hours.Jeremey has his cell phone just in case.  
  
A:Ok bye. Jeremey and Lucy are about to leave when water drips down Lucy's legs and forms a puddle under her.The boys laugh thinking that Lucy peed her pants.Seconds later Lucy clutches her stomach in pain.  
  
L:Oh my god.I'm no genius but I think my water just broke. She grabs Jeremeys shoulder digging her nails into him.  
  
A:Ok everyone stay calm we have to go to the hospital.Eric! Get down here! Eric rushes down hearring the panic in Annie's voice.  
  
E:Whats wrong?!  
  
A:Lucy's water just broke.Tell Matt to drive the rest of the kids to the hospital.We'll go in a separate car. Eric runs upstairs to Matt's room.Lucy starts to bend over in pain.  
  
A:Don't let her sit down.Come on let's get her to the car.We'll take the electric van.We'll lie her down in the back seat.You sit back there with her.Ok come on sweetie. Annie puts Lucy's arm on her shoulder and her and Jeremey get Lucy into the car.Eric rushes out of the house seconds later and jumps into the front seat.  
  
E:Ok let's get going.Matt's going to clean the boys up first and then head straight to the hospital. Eric pulls out of the drive way and turns left and goes as fast as the speeding limit allows him. 


	11. If Only We Had an Airplane

Hey, umm nuthin to say just please R&R :)  
  
In the middle of town Eric screeches to a stop. E:Oh no.  
  
L:Oh no!What do you mean oh no!?  
  
E:Calm down Luce.There's just a bit of a traffic back up.  
  
L:Oh my god.This can't be happening.  
  
E:Don't worry.It'll move.I think I can see it starting to move now.It must have been an accident. Eric was just as worried as everyone else but tried to be positive.  
  
A:(whispers to Eric)What are we going to do?It doesn't look like this is going to clear up anytime soon.The line behind us is growing we'll have to try and turn around now.  
  
E:Hold on guys I'm going to make a Uey(however you spell it). Eric backed up a tiny bit and then swerved around, just barely missing another car. E:Ok, we're on our way.  
  
A:Hold on sweetie we're almost there.  
  
J:How much longer will it take going this way?  
  
A:It's a bit longer but we should be there in about 15 minutes.  
  
L:Fifteen minutes!I Can't wait much lo-- OW! Lucy squeezes Jeremey's hand as another contraction strikes.  
  
A:Just breathe.Everything's going to be fine. Annie tries to believe herself but isn't so sure.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
They're only about 5 minutes away from the hospital when they have to stop again because of road construction.There are about 35 cars in front of them and they're letting about 4 cars go ahead every two minutes.Lucy's water broke about a half an hour ago.  
  
L:This cannot be happening.I must be having a nightmare. Another contraction strikes and they're starting to get stronger.  
  
J:Breathe, we're going to make it.These cars are going to go quickly.Focus on, umm, focus on that stop sign outside.  
  
L:Like thats gonna help! She squeezes jeremeys hand and it turns white, then moments later red.  
  
J:Um Luce, could you let go of my hand its really starting to hurt.You're cutting off my circulation.  
  
L:I'm in labor with quadrooplets and you're worried about me hardly even squeezing your hand. She lets go of his hand a few seconds later when the contraction ends. L:Don't be a baby.  
  
Annie and Eric smile remembering every time she was in labor. 


	12. Why does there have to be such thing as ...

Please R&R :)  
  
Two minutes later they get past the road construction and speed off towards the hospital.5 minutes later they pull into the hospital parking lot and Eric runs in and comes back out with 2 nurses at his heels pushing a wheel chair.With a bit of difficulty they get Lucy into the wheel chair and rush her into the hospital, Jeremey by Lucy's side the whole time.Jeremey tells the nurses all those stats (when Lucy's water broke, how far apart her contractions are, etc...)  
  
Once Lucy is in a hospital gown and settled in bed Dr. Hastings comes into the room with a few nurses.They hook Lucy up to a few machines that monitor all sorts of things.They talk and write things down on a clipboard.  
  
L:What's going on?Are my babies ok?  
  
DrH: Everything seems ok right now.You're only at 4 cms so we're going to give it some more time and see how things progress.  
  
L:So the babies aren't in any danger?  
  
J:And Lucy either?  
  
DrH:No, all of you are fine right now.I have to go check up on someone else.I'll be back to check on you again in a half an hour.If you need anything press the nurses button.Ok, so I'll leave you two alone.  
  
J:Ok, thanks.  
  
Drh:No problem. He walks out and Lucy relaxes. J:Are you ok?  
  
L:Well, I've been better, but considering, I'm ok.Although this has to be the most painful experience of my life.  
  
J:I love you.Anything you need and I'm here. Annie and Eric walk in.  
  
A:Hey Matt just got here.He brought your bag. (Lucy had a small suitcase with her robe, slippers, make-up, brush, and camera in it.)  
  
LTell him thanks.You can put it down over there.  
  
The rest of the Camden's came to visit Lucy quickly before Dr. Hastings got back.  
  
When Dr. Hastings returned he checked Lucy and all of her moniters.  
  
DrH: Well Lucy you're at 5 cm and you can have a pain killer if you want.Other than that the babies are ok.  
  
L:I would love a painkiller.How soon can I get it?  
  
DrH: Hehe.By the time the anethesiologist is free, it will be about 15 more minutes.  
  
L:It'll be worth the wait.  
  
DrH: Ok, I'll beep him now.So he should be here in fifteen minutes, til then you'll just have to get through the pain. 


	13. Life can't be perfect, theres always pro...

Thnx for all the reviews.I try to put in about 2 new chapters a day.Please R&R :)  
  
Lucy got a pain killer and was now at 8 cm.They were planning on doing a c- section but wanted to wait a bit more.Dr. Hastings was checking Lucy's moniters when he turned around looking worried.  
  
DrH: Get me Dr. Thomas (to the nurse).  
  
J:What's the matter?!  
  
DrH: OK, don't worry but one of the baby's heartbeats is dropping.It's one of the girls.If we don't get her heartbeat up...well you know.And also if her heartbeat doesn't get up the other girl's heartbeat may drop too, and possibly the boy's heartbeats too.  
  
L:Well how are you going to get it up then?!  
  
DrH: First I want to get Dr. Thomas to come look at the babies heartbeats and then discuss with him what we should do.  
  
J:What do you want to do?  
  
DrH: Well we can wait a tiny bit to see if the heartbeat goes up, but if it doesn't I want to give you some medication.If that doesn't help, then I want to do a c-section and get the babies out as soon as possible.  
  
L:Ok (barely whispering).  
  
After Dr. Thomas looked at the heart beat stats he agreed with Dr. Hastings plan.They waited 20 minutes and the heartbeat didn't change.After a small dose of some medication they waited another 15 minutes.Dr. Hastings checked the heartbeat stats again after the 15 minutes. Unfortunatley nothing had changed and the other girl's heartbeat had begun to drop too.  
  
DrH: We need to get these babies out.  
  
Dr. Thomas:Dr. Hastings come here. They huddled around the moniters whispering.They broke apart.  
  
DrH: Ok, now stay calm but the second girl's heartbeat dropped even further and the umbilical cord is getting wrapped around her neck.  
  
J:That doesn't sound good.Then we have to go get them out.  
  
DrH: That's what I would want to do.But...  
  
L:But what!  
  
DrH: But the boys are too far down for us to be able to perform a c- section.We're going to have to do this normally.  
  
J:But what about our girls?  
  
DrH: First we're going to deliver the boys, they're still fine, then as soon as possible we'll get the girl with the cord wrapped around her neck out.We have to cut that cord off so she can breath easily, and we have to do it fast.The other girl isn't out of danger either.Her heartbeat is still low.We're going to do everything we can to save your babies.We need to get them out fast though, which is going to be our hardest obstacle.  
  
L:Alright.Well, let's get going then.  
  
DrH: Ok, I need to prep the special delivery room and get all of my most experienced nurses.We should be ready in 7 minutes tops.  
  
L:Are you sure we can wait that long?  
  
DrH: Well , we're going to have to. He runs out of the room.Lucy and Jeremey wait 7 long minutes while they fill the rest of the Camdens in on whats going on.Everyones worried. 


	14. The Physical Pains over, but is the emot...

Thnx for all the reviews please keep writin them...I'm gonna be postin another one of my stories soon so please R&R that one too.. :)  
  
Once the room is ready Lucy is wheeled into it and they begin. DrH:Ok, I can see the first boys head right now.I need you to push Lucy. Even though she's very exhausted Lucy gives everything shes got.  
  
DrH:Good.Keep going. L:I'm trying. J:You're doing great sweetie.You can squeeze my hand as hard as you want, I promise I won't say anything. L:Thanks. DrH: Ok the head's out. J:Oh my god.Luce there's a head.It has eyes, a nose, and a mouth. DrH:One more push Lucy. L:I can't believe how painful this is. DrH: The baby's out.! He lifts the crying baby up onto Lucy's stomach. Jeremey kisses Lucy as he begins to cry. DrH: Want to cut the cord dad? Jeremey: Sure.(His eyes are filled with tears). The first baby is brought over to get weighed and checked by the doctors.  
  
DrH: Ok, the first boy is out now the other one.I need you to push again. L:Ok, only 3 left.(Sighs). A minute later that baby is lifted up onto Lucy's stomach.Her and Jeremey kiss again and Jeremey cuts the cord again.That baby is taken to get weighed and checked.So far both boys were fine.  
  
DrH: Now the first girl is the one who's heartbeat is low but doesn't have the cord around her neck.Let's get her out first.Ok push. That baby is lifted onto Lucy's stomach only so her cord can be cut and then doctors take her away giving her oxygen.  
  
L:Is she ok?They're giving her oxygen. DrH:The doctors are still checking her so I don't know.Now this last baby needs to come out as quick as possible. L:Ok, I'm so exhausted though. J:You can do it sweetie come on. He kisses her forehead and gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. DrH:One, two , three, push! Lucy gives all the energy left in her body to get the last baby out. DrH:Ok, the head's out.I need to cut the cord right now so she can breathe. He cuts the cord and the last baby is born.Without having a chance to hold her the doctor's rush her away quickly.Not over to the place they examined the other babies but out of the room.  
  
L:Where are they taking her?  
  
DrH:They have to take her to ICU.  
  
L:Is the other girl ok? Dr. Thomas comes over. Dr.T: She's going to be ok.We gave her a bit of oxygen and she seems fine now.She's strong.  
  
J:Ok, so three of them are ok and the last girl we don't know yet?  
  
DrH:Not yet.  
  
L:When will be find out?  
  
DrH:Should be soon.They have to examine her carefully.Other than that your other 3 babies are doing good, especially for being quadrooplets.Most quadrooplets are born 3 or 4 months premature and weigh only around 1-3 pounds.How much do each of these babies weigh Dr. Thomas?  
  
DrT:The first boy is 5 pounds 6 ounces.The second boy is 5 pounds 11 ounces, and the first girl is 4 pounds 14 ounces.They'll all be ok.They're all wrapped up.You can hold them for a bit but I suggest that they be put in an incubator in about an hour.Just to be safe.Enough time for the family to see them.  
  
J:(goes over and shakes both Doctors hands).Thank you so much for everything.  
  
DrT:It's my job and I'm glad to do it.  
  
DrH:I'm just glad I could help. 


	15. Finding the Perfect names

Thnx for the reviews guy please keep them coming... :)  
  
Minutes later Jeremey and Lucy were holding their 3 bundles of joy, still anticipating news on their second daughter.Jeremey slowly brought each baby over to Lucy, kissing them on the way, admiring his amazing new children.  
  
J:I think we need to find names for each of these cuties.They can't go nameless for long.  
  
L:Don't forget that we need a name for our other daughter.I don't want to name her until I get to hold her though.Unless of course--we won't be able to- I mean-well you know.  
  
J:She's going to be fine.  
  
L:But it's been a while and we still don't even have news yet. Jeremey just thought to himself as this fact really started to sink in.Their daughter had been gone for almost 20 minutes now.Maybe that was normal when they were checking babies over, but both doctors had looked a bit worried.He tried to shake the thought, although it stayed with him.  
  
L:Well, what about our first son?He looks kind of like a?Hmm?I don't know.Maybe a....  
  
L&J:Christopher.  
  
J:Hehe.Christopher sounds perfect.  
  
L:Christopher what?  
  
J:How about Christopher Logan?It wasn't on my names list before but I like it.  
  
L:I like it too.I never thought of it.Christopher Logan Davis.Sounds great.  
  
J:I agree.Do you like that name? (to baby Christopher). Jeremey rocks him in his arms when the baby grabs Jeremeys index in his whole fist.Each tiny finger barely making it around Jeremey's finger.Jeremey just smiled at his son.Today he was a father.  
  
The family comes in later taking many pictures and each taking turns holding the babies.Still no news had come on their baby girl.Jeremey and Lucy tried to hide their worry, but Eric and Annie could feel their pain too.  
  
Their second son was named Mackenzie Andrew Davis, and their first daughter Hailey McKenna Davis.The boys had a bit of brown hair and brown eyes.Hailey (who was the other girls identical sister which means they must look the same) had the tiniest bit of hair that would turn blond and blue eyes.The babies, under strict doctors orders, had to be taken away to be put into their incubators to be observed overnight just to make sure they would be alright.The family said good bye and then Lucy and Jeremey spent another minute kissing their babies good night.Only seconds after the 3 babies were taken out Dr. Hastings returned.  
  
DrH:I've got news on girl number two.  
  
-----What's going to happen to the second girl?Will she be alright?What about the other babies? 


	16. Hope

Please R&R :)  
  
Dr. Hastings approached Lucy and Jeremey.  
  
DrH: I have good news and bad news.Which do you want first?  
  
J:Bad.  
  
DrH: Your daughter stopped breathing for a minute and had to be revived.  
  
L:Oh my god!Is she ok?  
  
DrH:That's the good news.She's fine now.She may develope asthma because her lungs are small, but other than that she should be ok.  
  
L:So you're saying she died and had to be revived?  
  
DrH:Well, yes.It only took 30 seconds to revive her, but she gave us quite a scare.  
  
J:And since her lungs are small she might develope asthma?  
  
DrH: Yes.In 2 weeks I want to check her and especially her breathing.  
  
J:When will the asthma come if it does?  
  
DrH: We aren't sure.It might not be until she's around 4, it may be really soon, or maybe never.We can't be sure.And of course any of the other four could develop asthma as well.The boys are both bigger and have bigger lungs so their risks aren't as big, but there's still always the possibility.  
  
L:Where is she right now?Can we go see her?  
  
DrH: She's sleeping in an incubator in ICU right now.They want to moniter her breathing overnight.You can go look at her quickly, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to hold her.  
  
J:Ok.Can we go now?  
  
DrH: Sure follow me.  
  
L:Wait, how much did she weigh?  
  
DrH:She weighs four pounds and 8 ounces.That is good though considering shes one of four.  
  
L:Ok. Lucy and Jeremey follow Dr. Hastings down to see their daughter.They look into the incubator to see the small baby sleeping.She looks the same as her sister, although they couldn't see her blue eyes at the moment.Lucy and Jeremey spent ten minutes just looking at their daughter sleep.This had to be a miracle.Four miracles...  
  
The Camden's got to the hospital the next day bright and early.Jeremey had slept there with Lucy and the rest of the kids got school off. The babies got held and more pictures taken.It was ten when Lucy and Jeremey were allowed to go and hold their other daughter.She was going to have to stay an extra week, but that was definitley better compared to an extra few months.The rest of the Camden's looked from the outside of the ICU room at the last quadrooplet.After hearing last night that their daughter was ok Lucy and Jeremey decided on the name Hope Kenneddey Davis for their last daughter, because hope was all they could have for her after she was born and rushed away for hours.  
  
The other quadrooplets were doing good and would be allowed to go home the following day. 


	17. Just When We Thought We Could Breathe

Hey thnx for the reviews guys they really make a difference so please keep em comin... :)  
  
The day came that the 3 babies would be allowed to go home.Not wanting to leave their other daughter, they promised that they'd be back the next day.With four car seats in Eric and Annie's van there was hardly no room for anyone else.Lucy a Jeremey hoped that they would be able to buy a vehicle of their own and soon because using Annie's van to go to her special, would leave everyone else only one vehicle.  
  
As soon as Lucy and Jeremey walked into the living room there was a loud chorus of welcome home.Other than all the Camdens, the Hastings were there too.The afternoon was spent celebrating the new additions to the family.After feeding all the babies and finally getting them to sleep Lucy and Jeremey could only make it too their bed before falling into a very deep sleep.About two hours later they were awoken by screaming infants.Lucy fed each baby then handed it to Jeremey who burped and changed them if needed.It took a bit longer this time to get the babies to sleep.By 7 the next morning both Lucy and Jeremey were exhausted. Jeremey had to start attending school again before he missed too much so Lucy was left with the 3 babies, fortunatley she had Annie's help.But with two other toddlers Annie didn't have a lot of time.The first day was a big struggle.  
  
A week later Lucy and Jeremey were driving to the hospital to pick up Hope.The rest of the babies were left at home so they finally had a bit of peace and quiet.In the past week they were working on about 2 hours of sleep each night, 3 if they were lucky.They were pretty familiar with the special part of the hospital where Hope was staying (I don't know what they call it). They walked over to her incubator to see her hooked up to a strange machine and has an oxygen mask thing on.Dr. Thomas walked over.  
  
L:What's wrong with her?Why is she on oxygen and why is she hooked up to a machine?!She hasn't been like that all week!  
  
DrT:We came in around 8 this morning and she was looking fine.Then an hour later she was off color and having trouble breathing.We're monitoring her heart beat and giving her oxygen right now.If she stays like this for a bit longer we'll have to put a tube down her throat to give her nutrients.  
  
J:Is she ok?I mean she was fine what happened?  
  
DrT:We're not completely sure.When she was born she was having trouble breathing and we think her lungs may not be fully developed.  
  
J:Then why wouldn't she have been having troubles with her breathing over the week?Why today a week later?  
  
DrT:We think that she may have been having small problems over the week with her breathing but today it became too much and she started to almost suffocate.That is one theory, we also think it may be that there is a problem with something inside of her and that she is having difficulty breathing because of it.That's what we're trying to figure out.We're in the process of doing some tests.We tried to phone you but the phone was busy and once we got through your parents said that you had already left to come here.  
  
L:What do you think could be wrong inside of her?  
  
DrT: Well it could be many things, but we think it may be her liver.Somethings not right.It may not be fully developed or something else might be wrong.We're doing tests on her liver right now and are waiting for the results.All you can do is wait.You may want to go home, we don't know how long this could take.  
  
J:No, we're staying here until she can come home with us.  
  
DrT:Alright, but it may be a while, and I don't just mean hours.If something is wrong it could be days, weeks.Maybe even months, depending on what we have to do.  
  
L:Alright then I'm going to get something to eat and I'll be back.Not that the food here will really help, but I need to do something.  
  
J:Do you want me to wait here?  
  
L:You can come with me if you want, I'll only be a few minutes.  
  
Lucy and Jeremey walk hand in hand down to the cafeteria.After grabbing something to eat they immediatley return.Nothing has changed and Hope is still having trouble breathing. They phone the family back home and explain what's going on.Lucy and Jeremey were only expecting to take an hour at the most but now their plans took an abrupt turn.The babies who would awake soon would need to be fed, so Lucy would have to go home.With great regret Lucy got in the van and drove home.She gave her parents all the details on Hope that she knew. After feeding each baby Lucy went back to the hospital, leaving the sleeping babies with the worried Camdens.  
  
When Lucy got to the hospital Jeremey ran up to her out of breath. L:What's wrong!?  
  
J:They just found out.She's going to need a liver transplant. Tears started to form in Lucy's eyes as Jeremey embraced her.  
  
J:The doctors want to talk to us now that you're here.Up in Dr. Thomas's office. (Dr. Thomas's office)  
  
DrT: We need to do a liver transplant ASAP.Usually people have to wait for years to get a liver, but by some miracle we were able to get one for your daughter that should arrive sometime tonight around 11.It's a baby's that died in Boston.They're getting it on a plane and we should be able to start the procedure by one this following morning.We contacted Dr. Reese, one of our best surgeons, and Dr. Gracon.  
  
L: Is our daughter going to be ok?  
  
DrT: I'm doing my very best to save her life and I won't stop until I do.But I have to be honest, there's always a chance that the person won't make it.Being so young her risk is higher, but we'll do our very best.  
  
J:Will she be able to..last that long for a liver?  
  
DrT:Oh yes.Like I said some people wait months or years for livers.She should be able to wait even being an infant, it's only a few hours.  
  
J:Try like 14.  
  
DrT: Pardon?  
  
J:14 hours.Not a few, 14.That could be too long.  
  
L:Jeremey.  
  
J:Sorry, Dr. Thomas, I'm just really worried about Hope.  
  
DrT:I understand completely.We're going to put the tube down her throat to give her some nutrients so she'll be stronger during the surgery.We'll do that in about 2 hours.Dr. Gracon will take care of that.I personally won't be doing the liver transplant.There are four different doctors who will be working on your daughter, we'll introduce you to them in a bit.Right now all we can do is monitor her heartbeat while we wait for the liver to arrive.  
  
J:How long will the procedure take?  
  
DrT: We're estimating around 14 hours.Each doctor will do four hours and the last one will do 2 hours.I have to go talk to Dr.Gracon so he can prepare to give your daughter the nutrients.If you want you can go home and rest before tonight.  
  
L:Maybe we should go home and make bottles with milk so mom can feed the babies while we're gone.I don't want to go home every two hours.  
  
J:Ok, I don't want to be gone long.  
  
L:We won't be.Come one let's go so we can get back soon.  
  
Jeremey and Lucy drive home.  
  
Annie:How is she?  
  
L:She needs a liver transplant.(Fighting back tears). 


	18. A Glimmer of Hope

Hey sorry this chapters a bit short Ive been a bit busy.I'm gonna write more today so expect 2 new chapters by tomorrow..I also posted my new fanfic "Second Chances".PLease check it out and please R&R :)  
  
Gathering up the babies the whole family went to the hospital, they all wanted to be with Lucy and Jeremey at this time.The liver arrived at 11 and the operating room was prepped.The other 3 babies and Sam and David were asleep and Ruthie was almost there too.Right before the surgery started the family took one last minute with Hope, not knowing if this would be the last time they would see her alive.Tears flowed freely as Lucy looked at her daughter, her daughter who didn't deserve this, she didn't do anything wrong.Once she was taken into surgery the family went into the waiting room and sunk into chairs.It was silent but no one seemed to mind.They were all away in their own little worlds.  
  
The first doctor came out 4 hours later when he was switching shifts with another doctor. The family ran up to him demanding how Hope was. Dr: Things are going normal, she's not any worse than she was before.That's all there is to say now.We'll try to get a nurse to come update you more often from now on. With a good bye he left, leaving the family not knowing much more than they did when she went into surgery.  
  
It finally came down to the last hour of the surgery.So far things were going good.At one time her breathing got a bit shallow and they had to stop and give her oxygen.The last hour seemed like an eternity.They were kept busy with feeding the babies and putting them back to sleep though.Keeping busy helped.Finally at 3pm the team of Dr's and nurses came out.  
  
Dr: The surgery is complete and your daughter now has a new liver and is doing good.Her breathing is still a bit shallow at times, but that should change soon.We still have to give her a bit of oxygen every once in a while. The family hugged everyone as a sighs of relief filled the waiting room.  
  
L:When can we see her?  
  
Dr: Only the mother and father may go see her right now.We need to get her back to the ICU unit and get her breathing stabilized. Lucy and Jeremey were led into the operating room.Hope was lying their hooked up to oxygen. Lucy touched her small daughter's arm.She looked up and thanked god that her daughter was finally ok.  
  
Once Hope was back in the ICU unit the family went to go look at her through the glass. Lucy left the crowded group.She went to Dr. Thomas's office. L:(knocks on the door)Hey can I come in?  
  
DrT:Sure.What can I help you with?  
  
L:Well, I was just wondering whose liver it was that my daughter received?  
  
DrT: Oh I didn't tell you guys?  
  
L:No.  
  
DrT: I usually wouldn't forget.One second let me check her file. He goes into a cabinet and finds Hope's file.  
  
DrT: The baby that gave the liver was Cody Johannson.His parents are Jordan and Elise.  
  
The last name Johannson sounded familiar and once she heard the first name Jordan Lucy knew why.Her (and Mary's) old boyfriend was named Jordan Johannson.Could it be the same person?? 


	19. The Check Up

Hey sorry it's so short I'm kind of in a writers block.Check out my other story Second Chances.Please R&R this story and that one too. :)  
  
Over the next 3 weeks Hope healed wonderfully and was doing great with her new liver.She was finally ok and finally got to go home.Since she had been in the hospital for almost a month and a half she was already ok with sleeping.Not that that made things easier.There was now 4 babies to feed, burp, change and put back to sleep.  
  
Being so busy Lucy had forgotten about Hope's liver donor.She had to bring the babies for their 2 month check up in a week and was going to ask the doctor for more information on the liver donor.When that day came Lucy and Jeremey loaded the kids into the Camden's van and drove to the hospital.After checking each baby the doctors confirmed that ther were all healthy and doing great.  
  
DrH: We'll see you in a month with Hope so you can schedule an appointment with me on the way out.  
  
L:Before we leave I was just wondering if Hope's liver donor, well the donor's parents wanted to be contacted?  
  
DrH: Well they know that their son's liver is being used and that the recipiant is doing great. They don't know you or your daughter's names though.  
  
L:Would it be possible for us to get in touch with them?Or do they want to remain anonymous?  
  
DrH: They never said anything about not being contacted.I can ask them and then get back to you.  
  
L:That would be great.  
  
DrH: I'll phone you after I get in touch with them.  
  
L:Thanks.See you in a month.  
  
DrH: Bye.Tell your parents I said hi.  
  
L:K. 


	20. Is It Really Him?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.I was having a writers block.Please R&R cause the reviews are really great to read.Also check out my other story Second Chances.. :)  
  
The next day Lucy got the call from Dr. Hastings that she would be able to meet with Hope's liver donors parents if she wanted to.She gladly agreed and had plans for her and Jeremey to meet them the following night at Pete's Pizza.The couple was moving to Glenoak and would be in town for a week while they looked for a new home.It ate away at Lucy for the rest of the day and the next day whether or not the Jordan Johannson was her ex boyfriend from a few years ago.Annie practically had to pry her grandchildren from Lucy's hands.Jeremey had gotten used to being away from them during the day, but Lucy was with them all day and had trouble being away from them.It was a new mother thing.After a while of talking Lucy finally walked out the door, coming back in seconds later to make sure they had everything.  
  
Minutes later Lucy and Jeremey sat at a table at Pete's Pizza.They saw a couple walking around.As soon as Lucy saw the man's face she knew this was the couple they were meeting.It was a man who looked farely muscular, had blondish/brown hair and brown eyes.The big lips were what helped Lucy know him the most.The couple started walking towards them.They were about to pass them when Jordan stopped.  
  
Jordan: Lucy?  
  
L:Hey.  
  
Jordan:Oh my god is that really you?  
  
Lucy:Yeah.  
  
Jordan:What a coincidence.We're both here on the same night.  
  
Lucy:Well actually I think we're the couple you're supposed to be meeting.  
  
Jordan:You mean, you're the couple who's daughter got our son's liver?  
  
Lucy: Was your son Cody?  
  
Jordan: Yah (sadly).  
  
Jeremey:What happened to him?  
  
Jordan:We got in a car accident.Elise and I made it but, well Cody wasn't strong enough.So you have a daughter?  
  
Lucy:Two.And two sons.We have quadruplets.  
  
Jordan:Whoa.How old are they?  
  
Lucy:A little over 2 months.  
  
Jordan:It's hard enough with one 2 month old, I can't even imagine 4.  
  
Lucy:It's not easy.And definitley not cheap.But we get by.  
  
Jeremey:You guys want to sit down.  
  
Jordan:Sure thanks.By the way this is my wife Elise.  
  
Elise:Hi.  
  
Lucy&Jeremey:Hi.  
  
Jordan:So what are your kids names?  
  
Lucy:Our girls are Hailey and Hope.Hope is the one with your son's liver.And our sons are Mackenzie and Christopher.  
  
Elise:Are any of them identical?  
  
Lucy:The girls are identical and the boys are too.  
  
The couples talked more and ordered a pizza.They all agreed that they wanted to see each other again.So when Jordan and Elise officially lived in Glenoak they were going to call Lucy and Jeremey.  
  
L:I'll be right back.I'm going to go phone my mom just to check up on the babies.  
  
Jeremey:I was waiting for you to say that.The babies are fine, they're with your mom.  
  
Lucy:I just want to check on them.You got me here, the least thing you can let me do is phone home and see how they're doing. Lucy got up and walked into the little hall where the pay phone was.  
  
Jordan:I have to use the washrooms I'll be right back. Jordan got up and went into the same little hall, which the bathrooms were also in.Lucy was hanging up the phone as Jordan approached him.  
  
Jordan:Hey how were your kids?  
  
Lucy:Fine.My mom told me to go have fun and stop worrying. Jordan walked close to Lucy so that their bodies were almost touching.Lucy stared at him kind of scared.He leaned un close and began to kiss her.  
  
L:(breaks away)What the hell are you doing!  
  
Jordan:I I I...don't know.I'm sorry I'm just messed up.Seeing you brought back so many good memories and feelings and since Cody died I've been depressed.I don't know what came over me. Lucy could understand his feelings, but didn't know if he was lying and the kiss was just a way to get her back.  
  
Lucy:Um it's ok.I think we should just forget it ever happened.  
  
Jordan:Please can we.I would really appreciate that.I didn't mean to.I would never cheat on Elise.  
  
Lucy:That's ok.Completely forgotten.Let's just go back and continue with our supper and never mention it again.  
  
Jordan:Great. They go back to their table and the night ends with nothing more happening.Jordan awkwardly hugs Lucy good bye and both couples go their seperate ways. When Lucy and Jeremey drive up into their drive-way Lucy practically jumps out of the car before it stops and rushes into the house.Annie and Eric are in the living room watching tv.  
  
L:Where are the babies?  
  
A:They're upstairs sleeping.They should be awake soon.  
  
L:Oh.Ok.Well thanks for watching them.I think I've forgotten what spare time feels like.  
  
A:Anytime.I love spending time with my grandchildren.  
  
L:Ok.After another week of them 24/7 you might be asked to have more time with them.  
  
A:Hehe. A baby's cry is heard on the monitor.  
  
L:I got it. Lucy disappears upstairs as Jeremey comes inside.  
  
J:Let me guess, Lucy's upstairs checking on the babies?  
  
A:Well they just woke up so yes.How was your dinner?Was the couple nice?  
  
J:Well the father of the baby turned out to be one of Lucy's ex- boyfriends.Jordan Johannson I think the name was.  
  
E&A:Jordan?!  
  
J:Were him and Lucy together long?  
  
E:A few months.They weren't that serious I don't think.  
  
L: (from upstairs) Jeremey a little help.  
  
J:Duty calls.Have a good night guys.  
  
A:You too.If you guys want some help with the babies just ask.  
  
J:Thanks, I think we have it under control though.  
  
After getting all the babies fed and back to sleep Lucy and Jeremey had no more energy and fell asleep right away. 


End file.
